


One of us

by Glitchy_Yagito



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions, Pokemon - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, monster au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitchy_Yagito/pseuds/Glitchy_Yagito
Summary: You’re in the point of view of Victor, a shy huntsmen, who became old enough to start hunting along with your twin sister. Victor lives in a world where monsters are seen as beasts. Cliché, I know. Once Victor is set to find a creature lurking around in his the fields, he ends up finding a strange...furry friend that reminds him of himself.
Relationships: Hop/Masaru | Victor
Kudos: 12





	1. Prologue

They said to not go into the wealds. One step in and you’re gone. They told us stories on how they’re after your blood. These ‘monsters’ are not like us. They want us dead. The wealds were only a warning for people who dared to entered. One claimed to lose their eye to a sharp fang, gobbling it whole as they left the poor man on the ground, bleeding to death. Another claimed about stabbing the heart of the immortal. A well known tale just to show how powerful the human race was.  
  


These are my people. _My race._ Monsters or not, these conversation always sickened me. Not much people believed the same. And if they do, they’ll be considered as the outcast of the family, banished into the wealds. Family conversations end to a point where we agree on monsters being horrible creatures. Whenever I was brought up to speak my mind, I remain silent, eating my meals as nothing had happen.  
  


Monsters should be murdered. All of them gone before they erase the rest of humanity.

Do I agree or disagree?

** None of the above. **

The only thing that was clear to me was that Idon’t understand.


	2. The Hunt

“I don’t feel comfortable about this, Gloria...”

“Oh, toughen up, Victor.”

Today, our parents were confident in us to deal with the monster sightings near our house. No one was sure if the man who warned us was buffing, but my parents didn’t want to regret their choices on not checking.

There we were. Gun in both of our hands. My look alike, was prepared for this. She kept her eyes sharp, her weapon ready to aim at any moving targets. I had to do the same, shivering my weapon on the tip of my fingers. Breathing patterns increased rapidly from each step we took deeper in the wealds.

“Gloria. I.. I can’t do this,” I lowered my weapon, stopping my tracks. The wealds became quieter than before. I swallowed my breath as my twin stopped her tracks too. “I’m not prepared to take someone else’s life.. I don’t want to see their suffering...”

Gloria rose up an eyebrow, slowly bringing herself to chuckle from my statement. “Someone...? Someone?! You mean something. Those monsters aren’t people. You know what they do to our people. If we don’t do this, then our parents will die. Do you want that, Victor?”

I sank into my crooked shirt, the gun now being comforted by my slippery palms. I refused to answer the question, looking the other way as some sort of comfort.

“Well..?”

I shook my head. Her voice was so.. emotionless. Especially when it came around threats to the ones who raised us. Our parents voices even influenced my sister! Sometimes there were times where I couldn’t tell them apart. I eventually held my weapon closer than before. “L-Let’s at least scare them away! You could shoot a shot in the air and the monster will run quickly away from hearing it!”

“Pfft! They’ll only find us easier if we caused that! Don’t be such a coward or you’ll end up becoming their next meal.”

I sighed, my chest becoming more heavier with the thoughts of being eaten alive. I didn’t want to die. I didn’t want anyone to die.

After a while, we reached a fork in the road. The tracks we were following separated into two. Without a moment to hesitate, Gloria commanded us to go to alternate directions. I would have took the right and she’ll go onto the left. We could have talked this thorough- but her figure quickly faded into the night shadows.

In both paths ahead of me, I hesitatingly walked to the opposite path. The night continued to stay silent, giving in every foot step I take deeper in the wealds to sound even more alarming. I wanted to call out her name. I desperately wanted her to come back. 

I didn’t. want. to be. alone.

Passing by crows alerted me either way, causing me to release an echoing shriek. I quickly dropped my weapon, covering my mouth. I knelt down to the ground, keeping myself from being seen by anything nearby. Will my cause of death end up being from my cowardly shriek? Am I going to die here? I pondered. 

The silence continued. I stood up, taking a quick glimpse of the surrounding area. Once I was sure everything was normal, I went back into reaching to my weapon. 

Rustle, rustle..

My reflexes reacted first, keeping my head up to the sudden sound. I ignored my weapon, keeping still.

Rustle, Rustle...

There it was again! I walked closer to the rustling, keeping myself into nearby bushes to avoid any contact from what was coming closer. 

Rustle rustle.. rustle rustle...

I could have sensed they were coming closer! I immediately stopped moving around in the bushes, seeing a nearby brush shaking on its own. I sank into the bush, keeping my eyes into the same bush.

The night stayed quiet. The chirping sounds of crickets surrounding the area. I was afraid that my breathing would have caused the other to hear me. I wasn’t sure if covering my mouth caused the other to hear me more louder, but for now, it’ll do. Would being quiet enough work? What if they could see through the night..or maybe they could sense my fear.

Suddenly, the chirping stops. The moments of silence fueling up my head. My breathing tempo quickened. I closed my eyes, waiting until my life flashed away. Whatever was out there, just end it quickly!

Crunch crunch.

Leaves. I opened up my shaky eyes, peaking over to what made the sudden sound. A figure.. on its arms and legs! Maybe similar to a hound. It seemed to be looking for something- sniffing the ground, quickly hiding back to the tree it was hiding from. Its ears moving quickly.

I haven’t noticed it myself, but I was slowly appearing out of the bush, wanting to see more on what the figure looked like. I’m assuming the figure did the same, keeping its eyes directly to my bush.

Was it scared? Rumors say if you show an inch of your appearance, you’ll be eaten alive before you know it. But.. in this case, we sat there from afar, watching each other’s moments. 

I started crawling out of the bush, keeping myself on my legs, walking closer to the figure. Was it a stupid move for me to make? Yes. But I wanted to understand. I wanted to know how they’ll react. Confused, the figure did the same thing, only in a way they were ducking, worryingly coming closer. 

Of course, we both crawled closer. This time, there was nothing pulling me back. The figure seemed to feel the same with it’s tail giving slight movements. 

Once we were close enough to see a glimpse of the other, I shot myself backwards, landing on my bottom. The other followed. From what I could see, the figure was what I expected it to be: a four legged animal, a wolf. He didn’t seem violent; backing up and hiding whenever he felt a sense of danger.

We sat there for a while. It was until I reached slowly to the animal, offering my shivering hand. It was just a wolf. Not a vampire in disguise, right? The wolf’s eyes widen, seeing the approaching hand coming its way. After observing the hand, the furry creature walked in closer, resting the side of his head on my palms. Relaxing. The weight on my shoulders fell off.

This wolf reminded me of a dog, especially on how calm it was. Usually only inside dogs were similar to this, these days it’s sickening to use pets as weapons. I sighed, petting the wolf out of stress. He seemed to like it! He sat down, pushing his head against my palms, closing his eyes to enjoy the pets. There was no reason to stop, so I continued.

The wolf seemed to like me! Seeing him bounce around and wag its tail was adorable to watch. I stood up from my spot, stretching my arms from sitting down for a while. The wolf seemed curious on what I was going to do. He knew where my weapon was last placed— but I didn’t plan on picking it up.

“Come on, boy..!” I whistled, watching my purple furred friend follow along closely. I pondered if the wolf understood what I was saying. “Alright..! Sit..!”

The wolf tilted his head, blinking for a response. As expected.. it wasn’t a house trained animal. I was sure my parents wouldn’t let me play around with an animal like this- Gloria would even try to force him to hunt. He didn’t seem the type to fight at all. 

“Alright, I’ll see you later! I have to warn my sister..!”

I watched the wolf follow me after trying to walk back. Each step I took, he followed. I started becoming nervous. I didn’t mean to make him like me that much-! I can’t make a wild animal a pet.

My hands started to signal the wolf a stop, wanting it to at least back away and go back to its own life. That quickly failed. The wolf’s take wagged, seeing this as a game.

“Alright.. fun time is over..!” I swallowed my breath, fearing what would happen to this poor animal if anyone saw me with it, “I need you to go back where you came from..! I’ll tell my sister that I killed the monster.. I wouldn’t want an elegant creature like you covered in blood...”

The wolf whimpered, sitting down. I felt a slight tug on my shirt. His sad eyes piercing me though the heart, each time he looked up to me. This was so difficult! If I could have stayed, I would! But now wasn’t the time.

“Let go..!” I started tugging off my own shirt, leading it to be torn away. I wobbled back, keeping myself still- and the wolf fell on it’s back with a piece of my cloth fabric in his mouth.

“I’ll promise to visit, if that’s what you’re wanting me to do,” I offered, softly smiling to the wolf. Never knew I could show this much expression to an animal. “Not sure when, but I’ll be sure to!”

The wolf blinked, keeping its eyes to mine. I sighed, dusting off the dirt from my pants. I grabbed a nearby stick, catching the wolf’s attention and threw it far enough where I’ll be able to go back to the sign, telling my sister that the monster wasn’t in my path.

I ran back, picking up my weapon just in case my sister questioned my reasoning for leaving it there. I didn’t look back. I didn’t want the creature to follow me back. I didn’t want it to die...Only the road was ahead, blindly running through the dark.

Once I felt I was far enough, I did the mistake to look back, seeing a pair of yellow eyes from afar. I gulped, making my main focus on my sister coming back. Strangely, the eyes disappeared... I felt bad. The wolf could have been wanting someone to understand him... in a sense, I felt the same way.

I sat on the ground for a while, using my coat to cover myself up when the wind started blowing heavily. My eyes begging to fall asleep, not in fact, minding the rocks sticking onto my face as I rested- but I feared of the tales my parents told me, forcing my senseless eyes to be wide open.

“Did ya find anything, Vic? Anything that caught your eye..?” A voice coming out from the alternate path, setting me to get up to call back as well.

“Nothing was there! Just an endless of rocks headed my way... climbing them made me exhausted...” I stated, forcing a yawn to escape my mouth. My legs barely keeping me together from collapsing.

Gloria seemed suspicious on my response, but a yawn came her way as well, letting this conversation slide. “I can tell... climbing up a cliff was exhausting..! We better head home. We could tell mum that the monster was chased off. Probably got ran over in the streets.”

I nodded, my limbs now wanting to fall off my body. What a night..! Never knew walking down a small path could take away so much energy. Though.. a question came around my mind as we started talking towards our house. “What if we ever encountered the monster..?”

Gloria stopped, turning her head to my direction. I swear I could have heard a crack..! Her expression darkened, bringing her weapon closer to her chest.. a smile appeared as well, “Then we’ll do what we are meant to do...  murder them before they murder us.”

I forcefully gulped. I knew Gloria was serious about this.. having no fear on having blood of her enemies drip from the palms of her hand. I turned back to the road, walking ahead of my twin. The night continued being silent, only our foot steps echoed into the coldness. 

Eventually, we reached home. That night, I pondered about the wolf. Did something happen to him..? Will he end up getting ran over as Gloria said..? Would he ever go back to his family? It would be a shame if anything bad happened to him. 

Wolf or not.. I felt a connection to him. Being left out from your own family, setting out for your own path... sound a little similar to myself. Just one day, I’ll find my own path away from violence... impossible? Maybe.. but you’ll never know.


	3. Chores

I woke up the next day, almost completely falling off my bunk bed. It was difficult to keep my eyes wide open, especially staying up night thinking about the creature we assumed was in the forest. Maybe that wolf was only a distraction.. though, the creature didn’t attack us. 

Ack.. my hair was a mess. Sitting up, I went over to fix my bangs from covering both of my eyes. I looked down to the bottom of the bunk bed, seeing my older sister covered in her blankets. I wondered how long she stayed awake...or she was just a heavy sleeper. I carefully climbed down the stairs, letting my legs finally stretch, then my arms. 

Today...was a brand new day. Considering that the creature was chased off by us, I expected our mum to make us do the same chores we do usually do everyday. Head down to town, purchase food, deliver any goods, and head back home once everything was done.

The rules were strict, usually having watchers around the town to be sure to tell our mum on what we were be up to. It happened once though.. only to my sister. She refused to tell me what actually happened between them.. ever since that, I’ve tried to listen to my mum’s rules.

On the drawer, I set up a set of clean clothes, grabbing them and headed to the bathroom to change. I popped my shirt over my head and fixed up my bangs. That’s when I notice it... under my eyes was.. oddly veiny. How long did I sleep..? Ah, that didn’t matter.

I grabbed my belongings, quickly heading outside. My bag was covered in freshly made bread, ordered by the people in the town to trade. First, the milk man, then the woman that sold pies straight from the oven, and lastly, the butchers.

All three tasks were as simple as it could be. Only thing that was concerning was a dog inside a cage from the butcher’s. The dog seemed like it was rotting in it’s cage for days without nothing to eat. When the butcher didn’t look, I tossed a small piece of meat inside, walking out of the store.

I shivered heading the exit, my head aching to tell me why this event felt worse than before. The dog was hungry..! Especially in a store filled with meats..! Why would you keep a dog inside a butchering business- The thought hit me, covering my mouth as I went off to quickly get home. I must have picked up ham from there, right? The thought alone made me sick.

Squish~!

My right foot suddenly felt the ground swallowing my shoes. I looked down, seeing a puddle of mud splattered over my shoes and pants. This.. this wasn’t fine. Did It rained over night?! Why now! I just wanted to head home! I stepped back. A gush of mud dripping down from my shoe. My eyes quickly looked around to find a patch of grass to wipe the mud away. Only problem was that.. the closest patch was the forest that nobody was allowed to enter unless we had protection.

It was only the entrance, I won’t go deep inside. Trembling to the forest, I went to the patch of grass, rubbing off the wet mud from my shoe. It stayed dirty... but a clean wash with hot water would do the trick!

Once most of the wet mud transferred to the grass, I picked up my bag, turning around to the direction my home was at. I quickly stopped, noticing a similar silhouette in the bushes, keeping my attention to their movements. I stayed calm, bringing my bag closer as a use of protection.

The silhouette calmly walked closer, enough to reveal what it was. It was the wolf! Surprised, my eyes were glued to the wolf. Was it the same one..? Their blue collar stayed the same as before, it must have been him! 

He wanted me to follow him, refusing to look away. I walked closer, calling out the wolf, “It’s you! Why did you come here for..?” The wolf turned around, slowly walking into the deeper levels of the forest. 

“Wait, hold on!” Distracted, I ran deeper into the forest, finding the furry creature from before. I’ve never noticed how purple the fur was, expecting it to be more of a gray color from last night. I went through bushes, patches of longer grass, and jumped over rocks. There was times where I almost tripped, but I continued follow the quiet howls of the animal.

I stopped, breathing a mountain full of air to keep myself from over pushing it. The wolf was faster, losing it from sight. All around me was an endless path filled with trees and bushes. I might have been lost. I gulped, turning around to the direction I came out of. I wouldn’t die today, especially with the tasks I did to get my supply to at least last me for a week.

“Hello..! Spspsps... He won’t reply to that,” I sighed, keeping myself silent. I was in the forest, I needed to stay quiet. Monsters might be nearby. I didn’t know where I was, but I had to find a cave to shelter in. Luckily, I had a knife and lantern to help me out.

With little time, I manage to find a small opening near some boulders. It was small for my size, but now this would do. I saw down on a nearby rock, placing my items next to me. I wasn’t exactly sure if this boulder was near the exit, but it was a start.

Sticks surrounded the area, though with one step, they’ll break easily. I gathered as much I could, creating a fire to cook myself lunch. Walking deeper with an empty stomach was impossible after all. The fire wasn’t as big as I expected, but I managed to cook a small piece just to stop my stomach from arguing with me.

Laying my hand in my head left a mark on my cheek, waiting for the my meal to become golden enough to eat. The meat was fine to eat, over burning it on a single side, throwing that into the fire for waste. Right before I finished the piece of meat, I heard an echoing howl from the distance, causing me to swallow my meat early. Sure, the sounds of birds chirping was loud, but the howl was something new. 

It couldn’t been from the wolf I’ve met before, especially on how silent he was when interacting with him. I shivered, ending the fire next to the boulder I was sitting on. If things became colder, I brought an extra pair of clothes, using them as blankets.

I felt watched. Even with a knife with me, I was terrified on what creatures could do to me when I was unconscious. Bite my head off, tear me into pieces.. when I can see each tear happening all at once. I picked up my bag, quickly walking to the boulders, walking inside the small hole. With the boulder I was hiding in, I used it as a door, keeping any monster peaking on me.

It was only the afternoon, having small light holes from the empty space of the boulder that couldn’t cover the entrance was fine for me. I laid down, using my bag as a small pillow so my head could rest.

Being inside the forest and walking out to find the exit was bad news, harder for me to get home. I was unaware on what was out there. A small howl causing me to already hide and panic was a bit useless to me, but I wanted to be safe at least. 

I gently closed my eyes, at first as a way to stop wording about the creatures in the forest, but then it slowly became a way for me to take a small nap. I was oddly tired, getting comfortable with the spot I laid on. And just like that, time passed away before I knew it. My trench coat being the perfect blanket. I didn’t even notice when I feel asleep, but resting my eyes was something I desperately needed to do at this time.


	4. The boy in the wealds

Knock knock.

“ Ah! Ow... Hello! You in there..? I know you’re inside, show yourself!”

Knock knock.

The knocks were followed by a heavy sigh, “Oh, the things that Lee would do if he saw me doing this..!”

Half awake, I noticed loud banging from the entrance, quickly getting up to peak on who was on the other side. The boulder’s cracks didn’t reveal too much. The most I’ve seen was just blue fabric and the grass outside.

Though, strangely, the person on the other side didn’t want to move the boulder. I wasn’t sure if this person came here to save me or was unfortunately lost and found me here too. I grabbed my coat and puffed up my chest, knocking on the boulder as a reply. “Hello..?”

“Wonderful, you are here! Hey mate, I noticed a fire was made here. I wasn’t sure if there was others here, but I’m sure as glad to know I’m not the only one here!” 

“Only one here..? Did you get lost as well..?” I rose an eyebrow, looking into the holes of the boulder. I wasn’t sure if I should trust this person. My knife was next to me, but I didn’t want to cause any harm to the both of us. “Don’t you know the rumors? The creatures in the forest are dangerous, some may even eat you alive before you know it! So why bother..?”

The other chuckled nervously, sighing afterwards. “Now. now. One at a time! I’m human too! First of all, no. I know where I am. Pretty easy path if you set your mind into it. However, I know some people who wonder into unknown places regardless.”

“And how about the rumors..?”

“Rumors are just rumors. If you want to find the real answer, then set off to find answers yourself. That’s what I did. Though, they weren’t wrong about it being dangerous, I’ll say that.” 

The boulder slightly moved, along with some of the holes of the bother being blocked off. I assumed that the person on the other side was laying on it. Even with a couple of holes that gave off light barely lit up the small cave. I covered my exposed parts, not wanting any lingering bugs to draw into my coat, leaving their slime and guts on me.

“Alright.. then, who are you..? You seem awfully relaxed for a stranger inside a small cave.”

“Just a wanderer. The name’s Hop, I usually like walking around here. Nature’s sounds relaxes your mind,” A chuckling was heard from the other side. Him being relaxed around this area was still making me uncomfortable.. though, I was always a child who overreacted on things like this. “How about you..? You’ve been a bit quiet that I had to remind myself that I wasn’t talking to a boulder here, hehe!”

“Victor. My name is Victor...” I mumbled. I slightly moved the boulder to the side. A line of light hitting my eyes. Looking back, I was trying to find the oth- ‘Hop’. Nothing was different other than the fire I’ve set off was now covered in dust. “Hop..?”

“Hmm? Something wrong..?” His voice was far from confident this time. I moved the boulder more onto the side- but the boulder was now harder to push this time- or well, moving on its own to close itself. Was he pushing it back..? I continued pushing back. The boulder stood still.

“Y-You know what’s wrong! Stop closing the hole. I’m trying to get out..”

“Are you sure? I personally think you’re safer here..!”

“Safer?! I thought you said the creatures out here were just rumors! Come on, let me out! I don’t want to fight..!”

The boulder became easier to move, slowly moving it to the side. Hop sighed, moving the boulder aside for me.

“Fine, fine.. but please don’t go wondering out again. Rumors are still rumors, but the animals around here are still able to hunt you down. Lions, tigers, bears, wolves, you name it.” Hop moved out of the way, strangely hiding himself.

“I doubt some of the animals you mentioned wouldn’t be around here. They wouldn’t survive here as well!” I crawled out of the boulder and stood up. I almost collapsed.. standing inside a cave without moving your limps would of course make your foot fall sleep... A lot of dirt was on my pants, quickly brushing them off.. Mum will be more furious with my pants being dirty as well.

I looked around, trying to find Hop.. he didn’t disappear, did he..? What a strange guy- though, a sound of a whistle caught my attention, looking back into the cave I was in.

“Either way, please do be careful... but, I noticed you’re a hunter..! I don’t see a gun anywhere, but you brought a hunting knife! Not sure why you went into the wealds with a small weapon.. especially with the rumors you know...” Hop was.. harder to see in the cave. His silhouette was clear, but the shadows covered him regardless. He looked up to me, picking up the knife. “How many lives have you taken..? Thousands... millions?”

“I haven’t taken anyone’s life.. yet..” I sighed, wanting the thought of a suffering thing dying in his hands. Though.. Hop mentioning the wealds made me realized... that this place wasn’t just a forest, but the wealds instead!

Hop was confused by my answer, yanking out the meat I was supposed to bring to my Mum. “What’s this? Did you skin them alive and made this to eat? Did you even check for parasites before eating the rest?!”

For a stranger, he was awfully concerned. I felt like I was missing something out of this, but I continued talking, liking Hop’s presences. It had been a while since I held a conversation like this..! Gloria always shuts them down when ever she wanted to. “I bought that piece of meat from the butcher’s! My family’s full of hunters, but I refuse to end someone’s life...” I rubbed my shoulders... what a shivering thought.

“Oh, right! The butchers! That means, this meat is safe.. wouldn’t mind me having a piece of it, would you? I’ve been here in the wealds for a long time too! Who knew eating some wild berries could make you sick,” Hop chuckled, his laughter being a lot more friendly than I expected. He crawled a closer to my way, now seeing his eyes and a better figure than before.

His eyes were a honey like color, pleasing to see, his appearance looked around my age too! His clothing bleed into the shadows. I walked closer to have a better glance at the other, but Hop shifted back into the cave, having more of the shadows cover him more.

“I’ll let you have a bite if only you come out. I find it rude that you’re hiding from me.. I don’t bite, that’s my sister’s job!” I sat down, quietly waiting for Hop to have confidence to reveal himself too. I technically was trying to hide from him as well, but he knew how I looked.. so shouldn’t it be fair if I knew on how he looked?

“Your sibling bites you? Wow, we have a bit in common! My big bro does that too! Except that he’s not at better at me whenever it comes to fighting,” Hop chuckled. A small sigh was heard too. He crawled out of the small cave, standing up straight and patted off the dirt from his pants.

I’ve.. I’ve never expected him to look this way. His jacket having a complete design from what I was expecting. A lot of rips on his jacket and pants. His whole outfit making him seem unapproachable.. yet his face almost screams to become friends with him.

—-Unfinished—-

**Author's Note:**

> man, I do not know when I’ll actually finish this, but this was mainly for fun!


End file.
